Caprichos de Sam
by Ari.malfoy200
Summary: Sam esta harto de que John jamas lo entienda, asi que decide escapar Warning:Spanking/Castigo Paternal
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Vengo con un nuevo fic, esta vez de los hermanos Winchester, COMO LOS AMO!**

**Adoro la madurez e independencia de Sam pero Dean… Dean es tan sexy por Dios!**

**Bueno, Espero que les guste y otra vez les digo que por favor me dejen reviews! Siento que mi trabajo es un asco y que a ustedes no les gusta**

**Por favor, un review es la motivación del escritor para seguir escribiendo, Que es un escritor si a sus lectores no les gusta su trabajo?**

**Bueno, sin más que decir más que Sobrenatural no es de mi propiedad sino de CW Network, a leer**

-Vamos papá, dame permiso para ir a la casa de mi amigo, tenemos que estudiar para el examen

-Sam, ya dije. No puedes ir, es muy peligroso

-Oh vamos papá, tengo que estudiar para poder sacar buenas notas y así lograr sacar mi profesión

-No sé por qué pierdes tiempos en esas cosas tontas -Dijo Dean que había estado presenciando toda la discusión de John y Sam, mientras comía un sándwich de jamón y queso- Mejor deja eso y dedícate a cazar criaturas sobrenaturales, ya sabes, el negocio familiar

-Dean, tu cállate, que esto no te incumbe

-Sam, no le hables así a tu hermano, aunque sea cierto pero no es correcto

-Yo solo decía-Dijo Dean volviendo a su sandwich

-Volviendo con lo importante. Por favor papá, debo ir-Sam enserio que insistia con el tema

-Ya tome una decisión y no iras, sabes lo peligroso que es allá afuera? Alguna criatura podría cazarte. Prefiero no arriesgarme

-Pero papá…

-SAMUEL! No iras y no iras. Eso es todo lo que diré

Sam, enfadado, se retiró del lugar. Es que acaso John no podía comprender lo importante que era esto para él? Estamos hablando de su futuro. John no podia entender que lo unico que Sam queria era una vida normal?

Como iba a hacerlo ahora si nunca, desde que estaba en pañales, jamás lo comprendió

A decir verdad, Sam sentía, que en el fondo, su padre lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser, porque Marie había muerto en su cuna

-Si tan solo mamá estuviera aquí… Todo sería diferente-dijo Sam sentado en la orilla de su cama. Valla, el daría lo que fuera por poder conocerla, Lo que fuera! El iría al infierno solo por poder conocerla, aunque sea por cinco míseros minutos, pero él quería conocerla

-Que paso Sammy? Si hablas solo todos pensaran que estás loco-Dean había entrado a la habitación-Y un chico guapo como yo no puede tener a un hermano loco, eso dañaría mi reputación

-Ja! Cuál de todas? Es que tienes tantas que ya ni sé de qué hablas.

-Tú me envidias, por ser guapo e inteligente-dijo narcisistamente Dean-Aunque tener un hermano loco como tú tiene sus ventajas

-Cómo cuáles? Aumentar tu reputación como el niño bueno de papá?

-Vamos Sam, él lo hace por tu bien, no deberías contradecirlo

-Eso dices tú porque eres su favorito, el a ti te ama mientras a mí me odia

-No soy su favorito, y tampoco te odia, él lo hace porque sabe que es lo mejor para ti. Vamos Sam, madura y entiéndelo.

-Maldita sea Dean. Tú entiéndeme a mí! Yo lo único que quiero es una vida normal, además, hablamos del hombre que cuando le dije que había un monstruo en mi armario me dio una pistola

-Y que querías que hiciera? Mentirte y decirte que era tu imaginación y nada más?

-Tenía nueve años Dean! Era un niño. Durante toda mi vida he tenido que lidiar con sus regaños, sus críticas, sus desaprobaciones. TODA MI VIDA HE VIVIDO CON EL HERMANO PERFECTO. CON EL BENDITO NIÑO DE PAPÁ QUE NO LE CONTRADICE NADA. Pero sabes qué? Ya no aguanto más, me largo, supongo que él seria más feliz si solo tiene a su niñito

Sam empezó a empacar sus cosas, ya luego encontraría un lugar para quedarse, pero ahora tenía que huir de allí

-Sam! No hagas esto

-Ya tome mi decisión Dean. Ya tengo 22 años, creo que ya puedo cuidarme solo

-SAM! Hablo enserio

-Yo tambien hablo enserio Dean!-dijo por un momento dejando de empacar y volviendo a ver a Dean- Aqui no me siento comodo, este estilo de vida a mi no me gusta. Lo mejor, para todos!-dijo recalcando ese para todos- es que yo ma valla

Dean sabía que con Sam no se podía, él era caso perdido. Que por una buena vez no podía entender que su padre solo quería protegerlo?

-Esta bien. Tienes razon, ya estas bastante grande, lo entiendo-Sam queria hacer su vida aparte, otra vez, y Dean y no era quien para impedirlo. Asi que, otra vez, le dio pase libre para irse

-Gracias por comprender Dean

Sam se marchó, a saber a dónde pero se marchó, le dijo adiós a su hogar

Había pasado una hora desde la discusión que John había tenido con Sam, a John no le gustaba estar disgustado con Sam, así que subió a la alcoba de los chicos para hacer las paces con Sam

Pero su sorpresa fue que cuando abrió la puerta solo se encontraba Dean. Caminando de un lado a otro preocupado

-Dean, y Sam? Donde esta?

-Papá! Sam escapo y no sé dónde se encuentra

….-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, bueno, acá va el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste**

**Perdon si tarde en actualizar este, pero es que estado ocupada**

**Recuerden, Supernatural no me pertenece a mi sino a CW Network**

**Sin más que decir, más rogarles por reviews, a leer**

Sam llevaba rato caminando desde que se fue de la casa de Jon, no tenía rumbo fijo ni lugar a donde ir. Que sorpresas nos trae la vida no? Quien Diría a un chico tan sociable, amable, guapo y demás cosas como Sam, no tuviera algún amigo que le prestase su casa para poder quedarse a dormir

Sammy anduvo buen rato caminando sin rumbo fijo, claro, comió unas hamburguesas, conoció a una linda chica pero andaba demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para ligársela

¨_a Dean no le importaría nada, seguro él se la ligaría sin ningún problema _¨ pensó Sam

Ya le empezaron a doler los pies, 45 minutos sin dejar de caminar no eran cosa sencilla. Sam iba con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, se preguntaba si John ya se había dado cuenta, que reacción tendría al darse cuenta que no está en casa? Se habrá desquitado con Dean? Acaso le importara el que él se haya escapado? Donde rayos hay un baño?

Estos eran los pensamientos que Sam tenía en su mente, y estaba tan centrado en ellos que no se había dado cuenta en qué lugar estaba, no hasta que una voz le hablo

-Sam?

-Bobby?

-Hola Sammy, que haces por aquí?

-Ah, pues andaba caminando y decidí visitarte un rato

-Con maletas en la mano?

-Sí, es que andaba buscando un hotel para quedarme

-Y en donde están Dean y John?

-Oh, ellos andan investigando un caso de aquí mientras yo buscaba el hotel donde quedarnos

-Oh está bien. Bueno, pasa muchachito

-Gracias

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Como que no sabes donde esta Sam?-pregunto John

-sí, no sé dónde está, el hablo sobre escaparse pero no sé a dónde se fue-le respondió un desesperado Dean

-Escaparse? Como que escaparse?-John ya estaba entrando en pánico

-Sí. Lo siento papá

John estaba enojado, frustrado, molesto con Sam, pero sobre todo preocupado. Por Dios, es que ese niño nunca entiende? Acaso lo que necesita son unas buenas nalgadas? Sí, eso necesitaba, pero primero debía encontrarlo.

John desesperado empezó a buscarlo a pie, no debía estar muy lejos verdad. Dean, por otro lado, no dejaba de marcarle a todos los que conociera para ver si alguno daba con Sam, pero no obtuvo resultados

Estuvo como 10 minutos manejando, 10 minutos de pura frustración y desesperación, pero no daba con Sam. Asi que decidió que iba a ir donde un amigo, un amigo que seguro le podría ayudar a encontrar a Sam.

Sam y Bobby estaban riéndose de las anécdotas que contaba el ultimo, claro, no faltaba la reserva especial de cerveza de Bobby. Estaban entre risa y risa cuando oyeron sonar el timbre

-ay, quien será?-pregunto Bobby levantándose de su asiento para ir a abrir la puerta-Dean?-dijo al ver quien era

-Bobby, no encuentro a Sammy, se escapó y no sé dónde se encuentra, ayúdame a buscarlo por favor-decía histéricamente el ojiverde

-qué? Sam está aquí conmigo. Como te fue en la búsqueda Dean?

-qué? Esta aquí? Búsqueda? Esta aquí?-decía pasando sin haber pedido permiso

-claro pasa-decía con sarcasmo Bobby

-Sam!- a Dean le había vuelto el alma al ver que Sammy estaba allí sentado

-Oh, Dean? Que haces aquí?-pregunto Sam parándose

-Oh Sammy-dijo abrazándolo-gracias a Dios que estas bien-le agarra la oreja-no me vuelvas a asustar así jovencito-le regañaba

-Hey Dean, espera, duele, ya no soy un niño, déjame!-renegaba Sam, valla, sí que le dolía su orejita

-No lo vuelvas a hacer Sam PAF no serás un niño PAF pero yo soy tu PAF hermano mayor PAF no sabes PAF los preocupado PAF que me tenías PAF PAF PAF –Dean abrazo a Sam- no sé lo que haría sin ti Sammy-Sam intentaba hacerse el macho y no llorar, pero Dean tenía la mano pesada y esas nalgadas le habían dolido mucho, además, hace rato que alguien no le decía algo así.

-Perdón Dean-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo mientras lagrimas rebeldes resbalaban por sus mejillas empapando la chaqueta de Dean

-Tranquilo, ya paso-Dean le acariciaba la espalda a Sam

-Perdonen que interrumpa esta bella escena entre hermanos pero ya me perdí, hay algo q ustedes sepan que yo no?-decía un confundido Bobby

-Lo siento-decía Sam mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Pero es que como no quise ir a la búsqueda con Dean, él estaba muy preocupado por mí. Eso es todo

-búsqueda?-decía confundido Dean

-Sí, la búsqueda en a que andabas con papá

-Ohhh esa búsqueda. Si, estaba preocupado que algún vampiro se haya comido a Sammy pero-decía sonriendo Dean- veo ahora que está bien. Pero ya es hora de irnos

-Qué? No gracias-decía Sam

-Sam, es hora de irnos

-pero no quiero-Dean no iba a soportar esta pelea otra vez, así que le volvió a jalar la oreja

-No discutiré contigo Sam, nos vamos ya

-Ay! Déjame Dean!-Sam intentaba soltarse

En todo esto estaban cuando Bobby recibió una llamada que fue a contestarla a otro lugar de la sala, ahorita esos dos estaban en una pelea que tardaría un rato

John llevaba como 20 o 30 minutos buscando a Sam pero no dio con él. Se había dado cuenta que en auto podía encontrarlo más rápido así que se subió a ese nuevo auto que se había comprado y fue en busca de Sam. ¨_Maldita sea, donde demonios se metió ese niño?¨ _pensaba John.

En su desesperación no llamo a nadie, pero ya estaba en su límite, y decidió llamar a alguien con quien tenía suma confianza, alguien que jamás le defraudaría

-Hola John, como estas?

-Hola Bobby, necesito que me ayudes con algo

-que paso? Te oyes agitado

-Bobby, no encuentro a Sam

-Cómo? Ahh ya, no te preocupes más John, él está aquí conmigo, Dean ya vino a buscarlo.

-Cómo? Sam y Dean están allí?

\- Ahorita están en una pelea por que Sam no quiere irse. Ven un rato, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Vamos, prometo no intentar matarte ni apuntarte con armas, que dices?

-Voy para allá- cualquiera que hubiera visto la cara que John tenía en ese momento, hubiera muerto del miedo

Bobby iba a ver cómo iba la pelea fraternal, encontrándose con todo un desmadre en su sala

-pero que…?-no podía creer que en solo 5 minutos esos dos niños habían causado tanto alboroto y desorden. Y allí, justo en la esquina de la habitación, estaba Dean sobre Sam intentando controlarlos mientras el menos daba patadas, puñetazos, cabezazos, rodillazos, hasta aruñones, para evitar que Dean se lo llevara

-Ya cálmate de una maldita vez Sam!

-No! Déjame Dean! Ya estoy grande!

-Vale madre eso, yo soy mayor así que obedéceme

-No me importa, no le hace caso a un feo como tu

-Feo? Yo soy más guapo que tu envidioso-dijo recibiendo un golpe justo en la nariz. La verdad es que Sam tiraba golpes por doquier pero tenía los ojos bien cerrados

-Maldito narcisista, déjame

Cualquiera los hubiera separado, que bueno que Bobby no era cualquiera, No, él les tomo video, cuantas veces se ve una pelea así? Claro, le molestaba el desorden, pero esa era una buena pelea, de calidad. Ya luego iba a hacer que ese par arreglaran su apartamento, pero ahorita era la hora de la pelea

Bueno, habían pasado como 7 minutos de pelea, esto ya se había pasado, Bobby se levantó a separarlos… A quien engaño? La pelea estaba re-buena. Ahorita Sam estaba sentado encima del vientre de Dean. Y el lugar? Ni se diga, era todo un desmadre, ya ni parecía un apartamento, vidrios rotos, hoyos en las paredes, los preciados libros de Bobby por todas partes tirados en el suelo… un desmadre y caos total

-quítate que esta es una posición demasiado gay-decía Dean empujando a Sam- tu serás gay pero yo no

-ja, yo soy el gay y tú solo has tenido una novia en tu vida, que por cierto, podrías preguntarle a ella si soy gay

Ese par era inigualable, la pelea simplemente cada vez se ponía mejor, pero alguien tocaba la puerta. Bobby se levantó a abrirla

-Hola

-Hola- decía totalmente enojado y pasando a paso rápido hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban Dean y Sam peleando- Muchachos!-grito

Y es justo en este momento en que Sam y Dean palidecieron al reconocer la voz, hasta pararon la pelea! Y tan buena que estaba. Y casi con miedo de que sus sospechas se volvieran ciertas, lentamente volvieron a ver

-Hola papi-dijo Dean, pero la severa mirada que le dio John le metió terror

-Ho, hola –decía con miedo Sam, y pobre por que la mirada que John le dedico a él, no le metió terror, sino horror. Ambos no pudieron hacer más que tragar grueso

Solo imagínense, el apartamento hecho todo un caos, Sam encima de Dean agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa, y ellos todos golpeados… algo les decía que hoy era su funeral, más que todo para Sam


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdonen que hasta ahorita actualice pero… Ya saben, tareas, trabajos y todo eso**

**Allí disculpen que sea técnicamente dialogo pero es que lo hice en mi cell un día que estaba aburrida y lo hice con flojera**

**Este iba a ser el último capítulo pero se me hizo demasiado largo así que decidí que lo cortare en dos**

**Sin más que decir, más que sigo esperando esos reviews, a leer**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Allí estaba John frente a sus hijos que notablemente estaban teniendo una pelea, pero ahorita, estaban paralizados y más pálidos que el propio color blanco

-Sam, estamos muertos-dijo Dean susurrando

-Dímelo a mí

-Y si corremos y nos escapamos?

-Nos alcanzara. Además es una mala idea Dean, mejor cállate que nos puede escuchar

-Crees que nos escucha?-en toda la conversación lo único que se había movido eran las bocas de los hermanos, seguían paralizados viendo como su padre los veía más enojado que cuando la pizza llega en 29 minutos con 30 segundos

-Cada palabras chicos, y tienes razón Sam, escaparse es una-muy-MALA-IDEA!

Sam sentía que su funeral estaba cerca, iba a morir solo, con los recuerdos de sus fugaces novias, novias que por cierto estaban muertas

El momento era incomodo, podrías cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, mas no fue un cuchillo la que la corto, sino que fue el aparato que detecta las cosas sobrenaturales (no me acuerdo como se llama, si alguien es tan amable de decirmelo se lo agradeceria) que empezó a sonar llevándose la atención de todos allí

Dean lo saco de su bolsillo que era en donde estaba escondido, todos miraban al aparato intentando descifrar por que sonaba

-Dean porque traías eso contigo?- pregunto Sam sorprendido rompiendo el sepulcral silencio- lo estabas usando para buscarme? -pregunto un poco enojado

-eh? No claro que no- intento defenderse Dean pero la verdad es que si lo había hecho, pero en la desesperación de encontrar a Sam que se olvidó que lo andaba cargando

-Dean! No mientas, lo hiciste!, verdad?

-sí, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que esto detecte tu cosa psíquica

-Dean, me estas diciendo fenómeno!-Sam se sentía ofendido

-y qué? Acaso no lo eres?-decía con un poco de burla

Sam quería matar a Dean, era como la millonésima vez que sentía ese impulso homicida. Sam intentaba retenerse a darle un buen golpe pero la resistencia le fallo,casi propinándole un golpe en la nariz, mas la pelea fue interrumpida cuando alguien entro por la puerta, pero no era cualquier persona. Un chico guapo, castallo y de ojos azules había entrado derribando la puerta, haciendo una entrada espectacular

-hola- dijo el tipo allí presente con una sonrisa galante

-tu... Tu... -Sam no se la creía- tu eres Matt Bomer?-quien estaba frente a ellos era Matt Bommer. MATT BOMER!

-Matt que?-pregunto Dean confundido

-Matt Bomer, el de White Collar-respondió Sam sonriente

-ahh, no jodas Sam, te pones como que si fuera alguna chica linda. Ves, eres gay

-Esperen, por que sonó eso al aparecer el?- pregunto Bobby

-Porque él no es quien dice ser- respondió John con una cara seria

\- qué? No, claro que no. Yo soy... - dijo moviendo la cabeza, poniéndola de perfil y con un tono presumido-Matt Bomer

\- a mí no me engañas, cambiante-dijo John

-qué? No. Yo solo quería invitar a Sam a salir en mi serie. Dime Sam, que dices?

-Yo acepto- dijo Sam con una sonrisa entusiasmado. Es decir, trabajar junto a Matt Bomer, era simplemente emocionante

-genial-dijo Matt con una sonrisa- Sera un honor para ti trabajar conmigo

-A mí no me jodas hijo de perra- decía John agarrando por el cuello de la camisa a Matt y estrellándolo contra la pared- Te matare en este mismo instante cambiante

-Hey hey cálmate amigo, que te parece una taza de té mientras lo discutimos? No soy un cambiante, cálmate- dijo al sentir como John lo volvía a golpear contra la pared

-A no? A pues como explicas esto?- dijo jalándole la oreja, como los cambiantes solo usan pieles para parecerse a sus víctimas, estas se pueden desprender, no? Así como una víbora o una serpiente, pero este no fue el caso, la oreja no se desprendía

-Auch auch auch, es la oreja de Matt Bomer, cuidado- decía Matt haciéndose el importante

-Si no eres un cambiante… Eres un embaucador- dijo John amenazándole con clavar una estaca de madera en el cuello, de donde la saco? Nadie lo sabía. Aunque Dean y Sam tenían una teoría, John la llevaba consigo para asesinarles a ellos cuando los encontrara, no estarían tan equivocados, o si?- Así que dime, eres un maldito embaucador?- Dijo John en tono desafiante. Y justo en ese momento el embaucador tomo su forma original. Sam y Dean no lo podían creer, es ese embaucador que estuvieron persiguiendo varias veces pero jamás lograban atraparle ni matarle. Sam se sentía un poco decepcionado de que no era el verdadero Matt Bomer

-bien, aquí me tienes, pobrecito, no aguanta las bromas- dijo burlesco el embaucador

-Hijo de perra, que quieres?- dijo casi clavándole la estaca en el cuello

-hey hey tranquilo, solo una broma, pero veo que ustedes están en problemas chicos, no?-dijo refiriéndose a los hermanos Winchester-así que mejor me voy-dijo tronando sus dedos para desaparecer, pero no lo logro, volvió a intentar pero no lo consiguió-que es esto?

-Acaso no sabes en donde estás? –Pregunto Bobby- Pues déjame informarte mi amigo, que estas en mi casa, acá tus poderes no funcionan-los chicos solo podían pensar algo, Bobby era simplemente genial

En un movimiento inesperado, el embaucador se libró del agarre de John, intentando huir por donde fuera, John lo perseguía con una furia que era indescriptible

Los hermanos Winchester presenciaron a su padre luchando contra aquel monstruo

El monstruo intentaba huir por cualquier lado pero en una de esas John lo atrapo, lo cual hizo que se callera al suelo, John, totalmente enfadado, lo golpeo a diestra y siniestra, lo volvió a acorralar contra la pared, apretándolo por el cuello

-Hey hey tranquilo-decía intentando librarse- si quieres yo puedo irme, no los molestare más, lo prometo

-Hijo de perra-dijo golpeando a 5 centímetros de la cara del embaucador-que era lo que querías? Porque estás aquí?

-Solo quería hacerle una broma a los chicos. Así jugamos nosotros, no chicos?

-Cállate, este es tu fin-y dicho esto, le clavo una estaca de madera en el estómago, estaca que, de nuevo, a saber de dónde la saco

-Eso fue genial papá-dijo Dean alegre

-Cállate, ahora, al frente y derechos!-Los chicos no eran idiotas, se pararon rápidamente poniéndose como les había dicho su padre-Ahora, díganme, Sam… POR QUE MIERDA TE ESCAPASTE!? Dean… POR QUE CARAJOS NO ME AVISASTE QUE HABIAS ENCONTRADO A SAM!? O mejor dicho, POR QUE PUTAS LO DEJASTE ESCAPAR EN PRIMER LUGAR!?- John estaba enojado, eso ni se diga. Ambos chicos estaban asustados, hasta Bobby estaba asustado, jamás había visto a John así. Dean intentaba encontrar una salida de esa

-hey, monstruito, revive-decía Dean en un susurro dándole pequeños golpes con el pie al embaucador que tenía justo a un lado de el

-con que eso quieres no Dean?-decía John con una mirada aterradora

-eh, no gracias. Ya no

-y tu Sam? Has estado muy callado. Te gustaría decir algo?-eso parecía mas una advertencia intimidatoria que cualquier otra cosa

-yo? Eh no gracias, estoy bien. Como que ya se está haciendo tarde, iré a buscar un hotel

-ni se te ocurra dar un solo paso-dijo cuándo Sam estaba a punto de moverse. Sam hizo caso, el podría ser muchas cosas, pero no estúpido

-pff, cobarde-dijo Dean

-quien habla?-respondió Sam

-pues yo, tu sexy hermano-le guiño el ojo

-imbécil

-perro

-idiota

-estúpido

-animal

-nenita Sam-decia mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona

-pff, bestia

-DEAN! SAM!- la voz de John les hizo recordar que él estaba justo enfrente de ellos

Era oficial, el trasero de ambos, si antes estaba frito, ahora estaba carbonizado

Pobre Sam, solo quería libertad, y pobre Dean, el ni siquiera tenía culpa en todo esto

-.-.-

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo, Matt Bomer, como mencione antes, es el protagonista de White Collar, es una gran serie, se las recomiendo, los ojos de Matt son como los de Castiel**

**Ojos que matan *-***

**Y solo por que tal vez alguno que otro tiene curiosidad de como es este sexy, guapo, increíble, asombroso actor... acá les dejo una foto.**

** . **

**Y acá una galería de fotos de él gallery/photos/561338/cropped-boyfriend/**

**Si alguno de ustedes ve Supernatural en Mira tu serie, allí también podrán encontrar White Collar, digo, solo si quieren enamorarse de este actor, que, en mi opinion, es una Bela jeje**

**Bueno, espero reviews y hasta el próximo capítulo. Bye**


End file.
